Nuvema Town/Places of Interest
Player's house The player's house lies in the middle of Nuvema Town and is where the player lives before beginning their journey. The player's mother lives here. The player, Bianca, and Cheren get their starter Pokémon from Professor Juniper here at the start of their journeys, and promptly challenge the player to a . There are two stories in the house, the first being a living room and kitchen area, while upstairs on the second story is the player's bedroom. It contains a Wii controlled with a Wii Remote, connected to a television, and a PC, although this PC only includes information on "Pokémon Basics". Looker meets the player here and gives a Super Rod they've defeated Team Plasma. In , / 's mother mistakes / for her own child, before realizing that they were actually the player. She continues to heal the player's Pokémon as in Black and White, commenting on how she may want to go on a journey to find her child; however, she worries that they would return while she was gone. She does not refer her child by his/her name, unless Memory Link has been established. The PC in the Hilbert/Hilda's room looks as if it has not been used in a long time. Bianca's house Bianca's house is located in the southwest of Nuvema Town. Bianca's house is home to her mother and father. Upstairs is Bianca's room which contains a bookshelf lined with Pokémon picture books, a shelf and two cabinets filled with goods, two plants and a desk. Her bed has pink covers and is on a turquoise rug. A window is on the back wall, with a desk in the bottom-right corner. In Black and White, when the player first visits her house, her father is shouting at her for going on her journey but she goes on her journey anyway. In Black 2 and White 2, her mom and dad continue to reside in their house. Cheren's house Cheren's house is located in the southeast of Nuvema Town. Cheren's house is home to his mother and father. Cheren's room has five shelves of books, a widescreen TV, a PC with information on how to play the game, a maroon rug in front of the television, and a bed with brown covers in the bottom-right. A sliding window is located above the staircase. In Black 2 and White 2, his mom and dad continue to reside in their house. The PC states: :"Adventure Rule No. 1 :"The X Button opens the menu! :"Adventure Rule No. 2 :"Record your progress with SAVE. :"There is nothing else on here..." Professor Juniper's lab Professor Juniper's lab lies in the northwest of Nuvema Town; when the player first starts their journey Bianca and Cheren are waiting for the player outside. When the trio go inside Professor Juniper is waiting for them. She lets the player nickname their Pokémon before giving the player a Pokédex. When spoken to, Professor Juniper asks to see the player's Pokédex and count the number of Pokémon seen in Unova Pokédex; she will give three prizes based on the total number of Pokémon encountered. Cedric Juniper can be found here after the player has entered the Hall of Fame. He provides a count of Pokémon caught against the National Pokédex. After the tutorial on how to catch Pokémon, the Professor Juniper caught can be seen wandering around the lab. In , and are seen instead in the lab.